The Trio
by Aemornian
Summary: Victoria and James are happily married then Edward a friend from college comes back and then feelings start to arise. Will Edward and Victoria survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

During college there were three young people and they instantly became best friends like they have known each other for life in this case quite literally with two of them. The trio as their classmates called them went everywhere together they were inseparable, even after graduation they kept in contact.

Ten years later…'The Trio' are still the best of friends even after all these years little did they all know things were about to change…..

It was a hot summer's day when James was maintaining his beautiful garden which he designed himself for his beautiful wife Victoria who he has known since they were little. James being a very talented man has also designed their house that they are living in, and Victoria with a very good sense of fashion/style/design is a fashion designer with her own clothing company called V-designs. Then the doorbell was heard so Victoria went to open it and she called to James and he shouted from the garden "who is at the door, Hun" "just come here James" shouted Victoria. So he went to the front door and there was Edward Cullen the friend that completed 'The Trio'. They group hugged and went inside, sat in the garden and caught up on the gossip.

Whilst Victoria was cooking James showed Edward around the house and then he asked Edward "do you want to go for a swim". "Yeah sure, why not" so they changed into their swimwear and jumped in till Victoria called out "lunchtime boys".

So they all went to the kitchen and sat around the table they got chatting about the old times joking and laughing then Edward asked "have you two had a crush on someone back in college".

There was silence for a good few minutes…

Victoria then broke the silence and said "yes I have his name was Seth" they laughed and Edward said "Seth is a loner he didn't like anyone" Victoria huffed "maybe so but he was cute so how about you James, did you have a crush on anyone". James thought for a moment then said "well yeah sort of" "oh yeah who is she" Edward asked. James didn't want to say anything at first but knew that they would want a name but he also thought it may upset one or two people he cares about dearly so he nervously said "her name was Edwina". Victoria asked the same question to Edward and he replied "yeah there were a few people I could name, but I am not going to name all of them…" "Tell us already" James blurted out. "Ok here are a few, Bella, Mike, Alice but she was with Jasper". James and Victoria were stunned they had no idea that Edward had a crush on Mike but they didn't hate him for that they were glad that the truth was out.

After they all finished and cleared up the dishes James, Edward and Victoria went to the garden and chilled out in the sun before swimming again. Whilst the boys were swimming Victoria went off shopping for design research as she had a small deadline to finish.

It wasn't till she left that Edward started to relax a bit more and having a private conversation with James. James started off saying "What are you doing now, have you got a girlfriend yet?" Edward then said "I own a club now in forks and it is very successful, I'm planning on having another in 'La Push'". "That sounds great buddy, what is it called would love to check it out some time." James replied. It's called 'Quileute', it's an ancient name." "Quileute, I think I heard of that somewhere, but it sounds like you are living the dream." "Well yeah guess you can say that, I don't have a girlfriend yet, still waiting for the right person to come along, and have I ever told you that I feel so much happier and relaxed around you James. I know you do too, and following up the conversation from lunch there was one other person I had a huge crush on…" James cut him off and said "what are you trying to say", Edward sighed and passionately said "I love you".

Neither of them spoke for 30minutes, as James was shocked to hear it and Edward felt embarrassed, "Now the truth is out, why wait till now to say it why not back in college" said James, "because I wasn't sure how I really felt about you till after we split for a year and then I started missing you, none of the girls, I just missed you" replied Edward. "Edward buddy as flattered as I am right now, as you know I am married to…." James stopped short.

Edward did not need James to finish off his speech, as he already knew what James was going to say, so they both looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was about 5:00pm. So they decided to get out of the pool to shower and change. Whilst they were getting changed in silence, something unexpected happened between them, in the course of Victoria coming back home to finish off her work.

**Chapter 2 **

"What the hell are you doing, are you crazy" said James, "My beautiful wife Victoria is going to walk through those doors soon" he added. "I'm not crazy, but I am crazy in love…with you" replied Edward.

James was shocked and angry that he told Edward to leave right away, and as James opened the door for him to go Victoria just arrived and said "Wow, aren't you psychic, how did you know I was at the driveway", "guess it must be 'truelove', I felt you coming" James said as naturally as possible, "Aw isn't he a charmer" Victoria said to Edward as she stroked James face.

"So are you staying for dinner too, it would be nice to catch up some more" Victoria asked, "Nah, I can't I have work to do myself, maybe some other time" Edward replied.

Edward left the house and the door was closed, so Victoria cooked a nice roast beef for two, whilst James laid the table as romantic as possible, candles lit and everything. "You are quiet tonight James, I suppose you are tired from all the excitement earlier" said Victoria, "Yeah I guess so, did you find any interesting designs when you were out?" replied James. "I did but I feel like there is hardly any competition around here anymore" said Victoria disappointedly. "I'm not so sure, there is always someone out there willing for a challenge" said James.

After that conversation, it was silence for the rest of the night until they went to bed, with James still thinking about what happened earlier this morning whilst massaging Victoria from top down to her feet, to help her relax. After he had finished, he lay on his bed with his tight boxers on and could not sleep till about 4:00am in the morning and fell fast asleep.

James did not sleep soundly that night, as he could not help, but think about that Edward had seduced and kissed him passionately on the lips, which kept repeating the same scene over and over again.

The next morning he woke up at 7:00am and he tried to keep himself busy, by working on his landscape and architectural designs before cooking breakfast for his beautiful loving wife and take it up to her. There was a big smile on her face when she saw James had bought her breakfast in bed, and as he set it down they gazed into each other's eyes then kissed. Then James noticed something that wasn't quite right he didn't feel anything, but he was not going to say anything to his wife either as she was really happy.

After breakfast the rest of the day went pretty slow, even when he did lengths and lengths in his swimming pool the time seemed to drag on a bit. James has even considered telling his wife Victoria what happened the other day whilst she was, but also wondering the consequences if he did even though it did not mean anything….or so he thought.

By the time it reached 10 o'clock in the evening, James decided to go to sleep a little earlier, hoping it will all blow over, so he kissed Victoria gently on her neck then went to sleep.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning he woke up was around noon and when James went downstairs a knock came at the door, and it was Edward with his suitcase and so James asked him "what are you doing here?" Victoria asked me to stay for a few weeks just so we can catch up, this is going to be so much fun" Edward responded.

When James finally let Edward in the house, they walked into the kitchen to where Victoria was and there were blissful greetings and hugs too. Victoria then said to James "Take our buddy here up to our special guests room; it has an ensuite in there".

Little did they all know things were about to heat up, starting in the swimming pool, where it all began?

When James was sitting and reading in his hot tub, Edward joined him, so James put down his book and started talking to Edward, but not in a friendly way. He started off by asking Edward "What do you think you're doing here, and you didn't think to tell her you were busy and couldn't make it." "Well I already used that excuse; it will be rude to turn down a friend more than three times." Edward answered back. "Well you better not do…." James stopped as his wife Victoria came in to join them and said "Well boys, don't stop talking on the count of me being here, now who's going to tell me what you guys were talking about." "Well we were talking about old times" Blurted out James, and then there was an awkward silence.

James then left to go outside to the garden and catch the last rays of sun before finishing the night with a swim, after having done a few lengths. Edward then eagerly joins James to swim a few more lengths in the pool, with Victoria in the hot tub watching her husband and their buddy enjoying themselves. When James got out he went into the changing rooms to have a shower then after 10minutes Edward joined him and things got a little hot and steamy in there as Edward started to seduce James again lathering his whole body. But James did not push him away, he liked it, then they were face to face and they started making out for 15minutes then Victoria knocked on the changing room door and said "hurry up boys we are eating out tonight, I want you guys to be ready by 8pm so you only have 1 hour." They both answered "ok we will be ready way before then."

They both went upstairs dry and a towel wrapped round their waists and split when they got to the top they both got ready within 30minutes, so they decided to wait downstairs for her. Whilst they were waiting they exchanged kisses on the lips, and didn't know Victoria was watching at the time, so she put on a brave face and still went to dinner, but the journey there was filled with silence. They did not talk all night, they just ordered wine and food and ate in silence and James knew there was something troubling Victoria. The journey back was filled with regret, guilt, and lies.

As soon as they all got in the house Victoria ran up the stairs the locked the bedroom door and cried, so James slept on the bed with Edward in the special guest room, they both comforted each other and made out again, only to find that James woke up and it was all a dream, but it was noon so he got out of bed and had a quick shower to wake himself up a bit more and slipped on his tight boxers and his jeans and went downstairs shirtless, saw his beautiful wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered "I love you and I always will", then he kissed her softly on her neck, and Victoria then turned her head to the left and kissed him back and said "I love you too, my gorgeous hubby".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

That morning James felt happier after having breakfast and since both Victoria and James had a day off work they went back to their room and snuggled in back in bed and made out, then spent the rest of the day shopping in the biggest shopping mall, to buy a few things for themselves and for the house. They chatting, laughing and enjoying themselves just like old times nothing to worry about, they were even holding hands and kissing each other occasionally.

They had lunch in this Italian restaurant Victoria had a Linguine and James had Tagliatelle and they fed each other a mouthful of each other dish. Then they carried on shopping then spotted Alice and Jasper and they all greeted each other. They all continued shopping together and catching up seeing what each of them have been doing. James started it off by asking "What have you been upto?" Alice replied "Well Jasper is an accountant but it is his own company, and I am an interior designer doing free lance for the moment but also working towards having my own company too." "Oh that's really great and you will have your own company I'm sure of it" Said Victoria. "I hear that you are a landscape/architectural designer James and Victoria you are a fashion designer right with your own shop" said Jasper, "oh yeah I have been doing it for 2 years now and Victoria she has been going at it for 4 years but only had the shop for 2 years, and business is good" James said happily.

"If you aren't too busy today, would you like to come to our house for a bit" kindly invited by Victoria, "Oh we would love too and since it is our day off and all, but we can't stay late though we have a little girl with a nanny" said Alice excitedly. "Wow, a little girl that's really good news, we are trying ourselves too" said Victoria.

So after a few more hours of shopping and chatting, they all went to James and Victoria's house to chat some more. Jasper and Alice was shown around the house by Victoria whilst James parked his Porsche in the garage and bought the shopping in. James then went into the well-maintained garden to water his flowers and mow the lawn, by the time he had finished Victoria had finished the tour and led them out in the garden, when Alice said "Wow James this is awesome did you design this yourself and you are really hot", "Thanks Alice I did design the garden for Victoria and she helped because it was a fairly big project as was the house" replied James.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner or do you have to be off?" asked Victoria, "I think we can stay a little while longer, what are you cooking?" jasper said. "Oh that's great and I hope you like roast pork loin joint with crackling?" said an excited Victoria, "Oh we love it" replied Alice hungrily.

During the course of the dinner the conversations was pretty subtle and ended up being quite a mellow evening, till the clock struck 10, so Alice and Jasper had to go. Once they had gone Victoria cleared and washed everything whilst James took a quick dip in the pool before going in the bathtub with his wife then massaging her all over and falling sound asleep. On that night, James had yet another dream about Edward Cullen, and it was getting more and more serious, this time the dream was a bit more physical, and they were sneaking around a bit more than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5**

In the morning, James woke up at 5 o'clock, not sweating but rather calm and with a big gorgeous smile on his face. He turned to his wife and hugged her from behind smelling her soft hair and said "Your hair always smells so fruity" then kissed gently on her neck and she groaned with pleasure and turned her head to kiss him back on the lips.

James then got out of bed and called Edward to see if he wanted to have a leisurely swim, Edward answered "Yes, alright then, I will be over in 45minutes", "ok, see you then, I will be in the pool waiting."

"Alright Love" James said to his darling wife Victoria, "I will be in the swimming pool doing a few lengths and I also called Edward to come over, is that ok." "Yeah sure it's fine, he is a friend of ours, and he is always welcome here". So James dived straight in the pool, as Victoria changed for work.

Just as Victoria left, Edward arrived and so she let him and he closed the door behind him, then he called out "James" then James replied "in the pool, come on in".

As they both swam leisurely in the pool, stopping every so often to have a conversation about random stuff, it suddenly got to the personals again and they were enjoying themselves. "So how long have you liked Mike then?" asked James? "Well, since the day his and my eyes met from across the hall, but I had always loved you, I just knew I couldn't have you." Edward replied with shaky confidence. "Why did you think that then, you didn't even ask, we must have engaged quite a few conversations back then" said James, "yes we did have several conversations, but you were with Victoria then as well" said Edward, "actually to tell the truth, Victoria and I were just friends and benefits at that time, and we were allowed to date other people, but not sleep with" Said James. "I managed to lay a kiss on Mike's lips once but all I got was a shiner" said Edward. James replied "so that's how you got that shiner, thought some other thug punched you." "Nope" Edward answered slowly.

It was quiet after that and their eyes met, so they gazed into one another and they were kissing each other all-over, then the phone rang and they stopped, James came out of the pool to answer it, James said down the phone "hello James, speaking", the voice on the end was his wife Victoria and she replied "hi James, it's me, just calling to say that I won't be home till after the weekend, is that ok?" "yeah sure that's ok, I will miss you" replied James, "if Edward is still there, he can stay with you till then" said a trusting wife, "thank you, Victoria, will see you back on Sunday, bye" said James and they both put the phone down.

James quickly told Edward the good news and he was delighted that he was alone with James. They both went into the kitchen to get a cold beverage, then took it outside to have a little of a sunbath. About 30 minutes under the sun, the skies turned black and it started pouring it down with rain so James and Edward were laughing as they ran inside, drying themselves by the pool, then James pulled off his tight swim trunks and wrapped a towel around his waist and dumped his swim trunks in the laundry room then walked upstairs to take a hot steamy shower. During his shower, Edward went upstairs too, then as he was about to walk into the guest bedroom, he thought to himself 'he must really like me too', so he turned around walked towards James and Victoria's room gave a gentle knock on the door, waited for 5minutes then walked in, and then walked into the bathroom and opened the shower door wrapped his arms around James, which made him jump a little, but quickly enjoyed his company. They washed and lathered each other with pleasurable enjoyment, making out in the shower for at least 45minutes, before getting out and drying themselves, wrapped a towel around their waists and went down stairs to make prawn cocktail salad and strawberries coated in dark chocolate with cream on the side.

"James, would you lay yourself on the massage table, please" asked Edward? "Oh ok sure thing" replied James, so Edward began massaging James from the head to the tips of the toes, as James was groaning with great pleasure, to Edwards enjoyment as was really enjoying caressing James's body all-over. James then asked Edward if he wanted a massage, he replied "yeah that would be cool too; there is a little stiff part in my shoulder".

So they swapped over, both still undressed and James started to massage Edward from the neck down to the toes, with Edward making pleasurable groans whilst feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries with cream. After when James was done 'massaging' Edward, James slipped on his tight grey boxers and Edward slipped his tight white boxers on then they sat in front of the big television with the lights dimmed and a bowl of popcorn.

At 12:00 midnight, Edward started dosing off and lent his head onto James's shoulder and James put his arm carefully around him, then eventually James fell asleep.

**Chapter 6**

James was the first to wake up and as he slowly lifted Edwards head up so he could go to the toilet, when James returned Edward was still fast asleep but smiling. James quietly washed and changed for work and left quietly too, leaving Edward a small note saying 'gone to work will be back in a few hours, there is food in the fridge.  
DON'T FORGET TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF!' Signed James.

As Edward was asleep and dreaming away, he dreamt of James and being with him forever.

It was one cold winter's day Edward and James were due to get married outside by the frozen lake in the snow with a small gathering of friends and family and Victoria as the minister. Then Edward and James plus Victoria the minister were standing under a lilac arch with everything else being lilac in colour.

After the ceremony there was a big banquet and lots of dancing, James and Edward could not keep their hands off each other even after a few games and task that the close friends and family gave them, one was eating a long banana hanging from a string, another was feeding an egg up one leg and down the other without it breaking and lastly finding pins around the body blindfolded.

Everyone danced lots and drank lots, and everyone went home at around 12 midnight, James and Edward went up to their hotel suite, both sat in the bathtub making out some more, eventually they started to pack for their honeymoon in Japan and then they kissed and cuddled in bed before falling asleep.

The next morning the phone went off…..then suddenly back to reality Edward finally woke up because the phone really was ringing so he picked it up and answered "hello James and Victoria's place" and the voice replied back "oh hi Edward your awake, it's James. I am at work, sorry was called in, how did you sleep?"

"Hi James, I slept good only just woken up though" said a tired Edward, "oh ok sorry to wake you, I will speak to you when I get back home tonight and I will bring home dinner" said James apologetically.

They both put the phone down, and Edward went for a quick run to wake himself up, then when he came back he took a quick dip, before helping out with the cleaning around the house to show his friends that he is a good guest. Hoping that tonight, maybe some of his dream can come true.

After Edward had done all the clearing and cleaning he took a rest outside in the garden listening to Lynard Skynard's 'Freebird' waiting for James to come home with dinner.

It was 9 o'clock in the evening and James had just parked his car in the garage Edward decided to lay the table with a candles and a thin tall vase with a long stem red rose. Just then James walked in looking very tired Edward helped him to the sofa and carried their dinner into the kitchen then he helped him to take his shoes and socks off before plating their dinner and sitting in front of the television watching 'Transformers 2'.

Once the movie was over Edward helped James up the stairs and into James and Victoria's bedroom Edward then took off his clothes leaving his boxers on laying him down on his bed and putting a duvet over him. Edward then quietly went down stairs to finish clearing and washing up before he went to sleep in the guest bedroom.

Edward tossed and turned all night but could not get to sleep, so he quietly snuck into James bedroom and climbed into the bed cuddling James to comfort him and he fell sound asleep within 15minutes.

It was about one in the morning Victoria had arrived back home she quietly closed the door behind her and crept upstairs to her bedroom she gently opened the door she didn't want to disturb or wake up James. Only when she came close enough to really see the bed in the dark she found he wasn't there, Edward was sleeping on her side of the bed. James then came out of the bathroom to find Victoria was standing in the doorway looking shocked and upset as she pointed to the person in the bed. James looked in the direction of where she was pointing and he was just as confused himself and could not explain it to her as he didn't know himself. Victoria then went into the other guestroom and cried herself to sleep whilst James went downstairs and slept on the big long sofa trying to figure out what had happened and if anything had actually happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 7**

The next morning when Victoria came downstairs, she noticed James sleeping on the sofa with nothing but his grey boxers on. She did not wake him up because she liked looking at his well-toned physique and his perfect tan, but then he started to stir and Victoria was startled and quickly went into the kitchen as if to get something to drink then James went back to sleeping on the sofa lying on his back as if he was sunbathing. Just then Victoria heard footsteps coming down the stairs and ignored it and turned back to her cup of freshly ground and brewed coffee and took a few sips before approaching Edward saying "don't you dare go anywhere near him you have already disrupted our lives enough, we would like you to pack you stuff and go now" then James was woke up and said "don't you dare Edward you are staying and you are not to speak for me like that again and when you want to stare at me sleeping again be a little more discreet about it, you woke me up with your rushing to the kitchen earlier." Victoria then apologised to James for being noisy then she walked back to the kitchen and sat down at the table fearing James is slipping away from her and then all of sudden she felt sick and ran to the toilets upstairs, she then remembered that this was the third time this week she had been sick so she took a pregnancy test and sat in there waiting for the results, she hadn't been this nervous since waiting for her results from college.

Downstairs James and Edward were staring at each other and Edward said "thank you for backing me up I really appreciate it", there was silence whilst James stared at Edward then James said "I wasn't trying to back you up I just wanted to confront you of what happened last night, because right now I'm a little confused".

No one had said anything for a long while nor had they noticed Victoria had been in the toilet for a while, it had been the longest no one had ever spoken then James broke the silence and shouted "WELL!" which made Edward jump and his heart started to race, "Well basically I took your clothes off, but left your boxers on and went into my own room…" "Clearly you didn't" James blurted out and cut him off mid-sentence, Edward continued "…went into my room at first, but could not sleep so I thought I'd sleep with you, BUT I didn't know Victoria was going to be back quite so soon". Then Victoria came down with an expressionless face on but hadn't decided whether she was going to be happy or disappointed, it took Victoria a while to tell James the news, James saw her expressionless face and sat upright and gestured her to sit down and to take her time and she did then finally said "James honey, you know how much we wanted a family" "yes of course, what's wrong?" said James, "nothing is wrong, but I….I….. I'm Pregnant" she said and just as Edward was about to say something Victoria stopped him before he could get a sound out then she said "I don't want you to talk when I'm around, now James please say something" "that's great that is what we wanted a family" said James happily. "Yes it is what I want but is it what you want, I mean it feels like we are drifting apart slowly and painfully" said a concerned Victoria "of course I want a family with you, you are my only soul mate and we will work things out no matter what happens" said James comfortingly.  
"Ok James, we are going to do this for the baby, but you will have to turn those words into actions otherwise it will mean nothing to me" demanded Victoria, "Yes darling I will be helping you out a lot before and after the baby comes you can count on that, this also includes working on our marriage 'for better for worst' right" said James.  
As Victoria was walking to the kitchen she said "those are just words James, I will believe that when I see it happen, now I am going to prepare some pasta for the three of us". As she was preparing lunch James and Edward had time to talk more about what happened last night like how much did they drink or was it just because he was so tired from work. James said "all I remember is coming home from work with and ate it sitting on the sofa watching something then that's where my mind has gone blank, I think that's when I fell asleep".  
"Well you remember quite a bit and we were watching 'Transformers 2' you also had a glass of white wine and you started falling asleep about halfway through the film, but I just waited till the movie finished to take you up and then you know the rest" said Edward, "thanks Edward, I do know the rest as long it's the truth, because you know how much Victoria and I want to make our marriage work as long as it takes" said James.

Then lunch was ready so James and Edward helped Victoria to bring some food to the table and then Victoria joined them, carrying only two plates and they stared at her and then she said "what are you two gawking at?"  
"Well, it appears that you are one short of a plate" said James, "No not really I said the three of 'US', I am eating for two now" said Victoria ignoring Edward, "I know that I haven't forgotten, but is there enough for our best friend to eat as well" said James, Victoria then shoved a look at Edward then back to James and said "he maybe your best friend, but he is not mine anymore friends don't sleep with friends wives or husbands in this case and I will make an exception he can eat a little of our food because he eats too much sometimes", "that's great honey, I will get Edward a plate" said James.  
Then James walked to the cupboard took out a plate and walked back to the table and placed it in front of Edward whilst Victoria still had the scouring look.

"So Edward since Victoria is still mad at you and I think because we have a baby along the way that you should start paying your way as you are here majority of the time eating our food and using our guest room, sorry buddy" said James sympathetically.  
Victoria noticed James was getting assertive and said "James honey that's a good idea charging him for rent as he also uses our facilities as well , I say he should pay at least $100-200", "I…we can come to some sort of arrangement here we don't have to be too rational about this" said James.

"If that's the way you want it, here is $300 in cash" said an upset Edward, "Well that will give you 4 days 3 nights here" said Victoria, "you do know that we are going to need rent payments from you weekly if you can" said James kindly, but with a little assertiveness.  
"James I really admire your kind assertiveness that's what made me attracted to you in the first place" said a turned on Victoria, "I too admire you James I have loved you from the moment my eyes set on you at college, there hasn't been a moment where I've stopped thinking about you, you are the only one for me, my soul mate" said Edward passionately.  
Then Victoria said "I knew something was going on and why you keep coming back I just couldn't work out what it was then, but now I know".  
"Hush Victoria honey, that was the sweetest and the most passionate speech ever that has been said to me next to yours of course my beautiful wife, but Edward you are all too kind why say this now when we have a baby and I have already named it Riley if it's a boy" said James apologetically.

After that speech there was a few moments of silence then suddenly Edward walked over to where James was sitting and then just as Victoria opened her mouth Edward put his hand over her mouth then whilst Edward was kissing James on the lips once, twice then the third before engaging an intimate long kiss, Victoria was hoping to see James pull away and stop it but it never happened so she bit Edward's hand making him scream then she slapped Edward across the face leaving a bright-red hand mark then she stormed off upstairs into the guest bedroom, where Edward was staying and trashed his things and threw everything outside, James however tried to go after Victoria, but Edward pulled him back into the chair and carried on kissing him, but James pulled away and pushing him away resisting his feelings for Edward to go after his 'soul mate' Victoria. When James got to the top of the stairs he heard things being smashed and Victoria screaming curses, so he hastened towards the bedroom and peeked through and saw her face then she turned and growled at James and he was frightened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 8**

That evening, James tried to calm his wife Victoria about the incident with Edward, but all that came out of her mouth was more cursing and yet James did not give up as he loved her more than anything in the world. Eventually James had calmed her enough to stop rampaging and came out of the bedroom still furious at Edward then she followed James back to their bedroom and had a long talk. "Victoria, I know you are angry and furious at me and clearly Edward as well, but that is no way to behave" said James "but it is fun for me and it helps me to feel better and if you want me to leave your things alone then I suggest you move out of my way" shouted Victoria then she shoved James to one-side and marched to the toilets, whilst James walked around the bedroom thinking what else he could do to make it up to her then something clicked and James then took his clothes off and laid on the bed and called for her 'Victoria, why don't you come out of the bathroom, I have a surprise for you' then she came out and stared at him for a bit then slowly smiling whilst walking towards him, she toyed with James a bit and she only took off her dress wearing just her underwear, she stretched James legs apart and tied them to the legs of the bed then she scrambled all over his toned body and did the same tieing his hands to the legs of the bed and kissed him on the lips then she put on her dressing gown and walked out of the room and down the stairs and waltz into the kitchen and saw Edward was preparing dinner.

"Hey Edward what are you upto" said Victoria, "what does it look like I'm doing Victoria, I'm preparing dinner for the four of us" said Edward sounding harsh and scared.

Victoria looked impressed, but still furious with Edward and decided to toy with him. "James won't be joining us Edward, he is tied up in last minute work stuff" said Victoria, Edward then looked at her for a moment and said "oh, that's a shame I guess we can leave some for him". Victoria then decided to help lay the table for two, then the food was brought to the table and they both ate in silence.  
Victoria then sarcastically said "this is really good Edward", Edward then smiled whilst he swallowed his food and said "thank you".

Suddenly after dinner was cleared up Edward sat back down and Victoria had the look as if ready to pounce on Edward and she really wanted to rip his tongue out then she said "how could you?" Edward firstly stared at Victoria feeling scared but feeling guilty on the inside then he said "I just couldn't hold back my feelings for him anymore and I know it's wrong, but I cannot live without him anymore" Victoria looked at Edward for a long while before saying "it is too late for you he is with me and don't you dare take little Riley's father away from him" then Victoria slapped Edward on the face once again and chucked him outside where most of his things were.

After chucking Edward out Victoria was much happier so she decided to indulge on some finest Belgian chocolates and sat in front of the TV, but it wasn't till about one in the morning she realised she left James tied up in bed, so she ran up the stairs with the chocolates in hand and into the bedroom and saw he was fast asleep, she then untied him and left him to sleep whilst she slept in the other guestroom.

At about five in the morning James woke up and found himself loose from the bed, he called for his wife 'Victoria!' but no answer he then found her in the guestroom and said "Victoria darling…..I'm sorry, for cheating on you but I have no feelings for Edward now, I had before, but I guess it's gone now, I thought it could have worked out…but now I'm not so sure…I am really sorry for the mess I've caused" said James as he sat up on the bed looking into her eyes hoping what he's seeing in her eyes she is seeing the same in he's eyes. "James! its five in the morning it's my day off and I need my rest we can talk more later" groaned Victoria, so then James went downstairs and opened a bottle of white wine and poured himself a glass then sat on the sofa trying to think what he was going to say and do.

Upstairs with Victoria still in bed lying awake and thinking whether or not it's her fault for always being at work and that she hadn't given him enough of what he wanted then suddenly she stopped and remembered the real reason why James was confused so she stormed out of her room and downstairs to talk with James, so she stood there for a moment and said "this is Edwards fault that you are like this you know, I'm just wondering how and why you let it get this far, it's like you don't love me anymore" then she started to march upto him and gave him a slap on the face. Then James said "OW! That hurt, I never meant for anything to get as far as this I tried to stop it but Edward just kept on coming, I am really….." Victoria cut him short and said "yeah I know you are sorry, but it doesn't change what has happened" "yes I know" he said. James then downed the rest of the contents of his glass and stood up to take Victoria by the arms and he sat her down on the sofa, although she was resisting she gave in due to tiredness then James tried to calm her down and started talking to her saying "you need to calm down and cool off, where's Edward haven't seen him all morning".  
"I chucked him out last night and I told him to stay away from us especially from you" Victoria said James then said "No you cannot tell me what to do or who to make friends with", "I can always try after all it is Edwards fault we are fighting more often than we use to and that our marriage is falling apart" said Victoria angrily, "I get that you are angry, but that is no way to treat one of my best friends and it can't be good for the baby either" said James calmly, "but I need to…..Grrrrr….I'm going out" said Victoria, "ok honey, we shall reconvene when you come back" said James. So they both went to do their own thing that day with Victoria letting off steam by going shopping and James maintaining his garden and finishing off the decking, it wasn't till late evening when Victoria came home with ten bags of shopping she was only happy for a little while. James saw her and said "ah you're home at last, we can talk and hopefully mend our relationship and save our marriage" "James darling you know I would love to work things out just not tonight, I'm a little tired so I am going to run myself a bath and soak in it and relax, but we can talk tomorrow" said Victoria exhaustedly, "Erm! Ok I was hoping to get a start on it tonight"

"I said we will do it another night James" she shouted then it was all quiet and Victoria went upstairs with her shopping and started running the bath, whilst James sat on the sofa pouring himself another glass of wine, it wasn't till about one in the morning when he went in to his room with the glass of wine in hand and saw the bed was empty, but he still climbed in and went to sleep, whilst Victoria slept in the next room. 

**Chapter 9**

James woke up earlier than usual in the morning; he decided to go in to work and do more designs, as he needed to get out of the house for a while and also to check on his latest development designs of another house specifically for countryside to see the progression, it was about the size of his house with same number of room's just different sizes and on a slightly different layout. His design consists of two floors and a big converted attic into a room with an ensuite as well.  
James had spent all day and night at work working on his new designs and his development, but as it got later and later he fell asleep, that night Victoria had called him several times but could not get though she had been sitting and doing the chores at home whilst getting worried of what James might be doing or thinking of doing, she did not give up trying to contact James so she stayed up all night, but he never come home that night and she fell asleep on the sofa phone in her hand.

That night Edward drove back to his apartment where he was letting it out to his friends and he knew he was going to be walking in to an empty room; his apartment was not a typical bachelor's pad, it was very minimalist compared to his bedroom which was decorated with pale blue walls and a beautiful solid English cherry furniture with a beautiful figure to match. This was the first night that all three of them had slept on their own since the reunion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 10**

The next morning when James woke up he lifted his head up off his development designs and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and looked around the studio and saw it was empty so then he walked slowly to the toilet to freshen up then he put on the coffee maker. Once he has had a strong coffee he suddenly remembered that he has a decision to make and started to get a migraine, so he thought long and hard then picked up the phone and started dialling. When the phone started to ring he started to have second thoughts then he quickly slammed the phone down and put his head in his hands and think who is the right one for him.  
Then something clicked inside his head and he started to dial a number again and it started to ring, it only took a few rings before it stopped and no one spoke for a minute. Then suddenly the silence was broken by a soft harsh voice of a female which responded "James is that you?"  
James was happy to hear her voice again it made him feel safe and so his response was "Yes Victoria darling, it is me James, your loving husband who loves you very much".

"James, where are you I am worried and please don't tell me that you are with Edward" said Victoria harshly.  
"No sweetheart, I am not with Edward I am at work and have been here all night doing designs and some thinking" said James desperately.  
"I should hope not, you should know better by now, but at least I have better hopes for our marriage working although it's going to take a very long time to repair the damage he has caused" said Victoria harshly with a little hope in her voice.  
"So are you saying there's hope that we can work it out together, especially with Edward inadvertently out of the picture" said James slightly happy.

"Well as much as I would like this to work out, not just for our sake but for our baby's sake too, I just find it hard to give you another chance now, especially when you went behind my back…I don't think I can take anymore disappointment" Victoria explained.

After Victoria had said that she put down the phone and made herself a sandwich for lunch and poured herself some juice and slowly ate her way through thinking what James would do now.

Back at work, James also put the phone down and made himself a coffee and started to think again with another migraine and he waited till he had finished his third coffee before going back home to talk to his wife and sort things out.  
Later that evening James had come home and went straight upstairs to have a shower, not even saying 'hello' to his wife standing in the lounge. After his shower he dried himself off and pulled on his boxers and put on his white plain t-shirt and went downstairs to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of white wine then sat himself down on the sofa and said to Victoria "we need to talk".

"Yes we do and I think I should start first because I have been thinking long and hard about this, it has been hard for me, I have been trying my hardest to fight for you but now I am just tired of it, it is just too hard" Said Victoria.

There was a short silence before she spoke again.  
"James darling I have been thinking about this for a while and believe me when I say this, I am only doing this as a last resort….I think it is time to get a…"  
James cut her off before she could even finish the sentence and said "Please don't Victoria, I will be a good husband and father".

"James…..darling I love you and I always will, but those are just words coming out, I am going to need more than that" said Victoria.

As Victoria walked into the kitchen James said "At least wait till our baby is born before you make any drastic decisions and also let me proof myself to you that I can be a good husband again".

"DRASTIC…YOU THINK THIS IS DRASTIC, WHATS'S DRASTIC IS ME WANTING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Victoria yelled.

"Fine if you want a divorce get one, but hell you are not getting the house I would knock it down before you do, I have given you everything and I don't even ask for anything in return and this is how you treat me" said James confidently with a hint of assertion.

As James continued to try and convince Victoria that he is a good and faithful husband and will be a good father, he noticed that his heart isn't quite as fulfilled as it use to, which then he realised he still has feelings for Edward only to find it has only been two days of being away from him, so he devises a plan to see Edward again and fulfil his heart's desire.  
Later that night after James had done all the household chores he went into the pool to swim a few lengths with nothing on before going upstairs at 2 in the morning with a glass of white wine and then had a quick shower before he went into bed and slept quite soundly, but was a little upset not by what he said, but how he had spoken to Victoria and he just laid on his bed and closed his eyes.

The following morning he woke up surprisingly early and as Victoria wasn't up yet, he did not want to wake her up so he quietly went downstairs grabbed a coffee to go and left a note for Victoria saying

**'To my beautiful wife, hope you slept well I am at work and I will be bringing a surprise for you,  
Love James  
PS I apologise for how I reacted and the way I spoke to you last night'.**

As James was at work dealing with paperwork and design work and thinking about Edward, then during the afternoon he was still thinking about Edward more so than his wife, but he couldn't take it anymore and had to see him so he decided that he would go see him as he needs to get his lunch, so he called Edward to see if he was at home to say that he is coming over for a few hours.  
When James got to Edward's apartment, Edward opened the door wearing black jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt showing his Pecs and Abs. As James waltzed in he said to Edward "We need to talk"  
"Ah! Ok, What about?" answered Edward sounding confused, "We need to get our feelings straight, it seems that I can't get you out of my head and that my feelings for you is much stronger than what I have with Victoria 'my wife' right now" said James getting louder.

"Oh ok James; I've been thinking about you too" said Edward passionately, "Really! You have?" then Edward moved closer to James and Edward kissed him gently on the neck as James groaned Edward then moved to his cheeks and then on to his lips and kissed for a long while moving swiftly on the sofa. They kissed most of the afternoon, till James opened his eyes and looked at the clock and said "oh shit! Have to go, have to be at work now my lunch was over like an hour ago".  
"Must you James?" said Edward feeling out of breath, "Yes I do and I will be seeing you next time Edward" said James whilst getting dressed.  
James went back to work and continued on his own work then he decided to check on his plot of land where he was going to build his new development.

As James was working on site for the rest of the afternoon, Victoria was at home taking it easy on the sofa in front of the TV working on her latest fashion designer ideas, which is babies and children's clothing as she needed a challenge and something to focus her mind on.

Time had flown by, when James returned home late that night only to find that as he walked into the lounge Victoria was on the sofa asleep, as James set the food on the table in front of her as he gazed at her for a while then she stirred and James said "Evening my love, how was your day?"  
Then she answered with a groaning sound "Evening James, when did you get back?"  
"Oh not too long along ago about 20minutes, but I see you been busy, these are really good" said James happily.  
"You are home late and you are dirtier then when you left the house this morning" said Victoria.  
"Oh yeah, sorry I had some on site work I had to deal with, it's looking great though and I brought some take-away for you" said James confidently.

Victoria then smiled and hugged James gently and he hugged back and then James cleared the table in front carefully not to crumple her designs and laid out the food then he sat back next to her. As they were eating and watching a fashion channel James was also looking at Victoria, eventually she turned to say something but was lost for words and gazed into James's eyes and saw something that she hasn't seen since the first time they met eyes in a lecture in college. So she seized the moment and leaned in closer and kissed him on the lips then James was a little surprised, but as it were he gently kissed her neck moving to her cheek then kissing her tender lips and they realised the spark that burned bright in their love no longer held the same intensity as before.

When he realised this James wasn't as eager to make their marriage work but he would try and see if he could feel that way again, even though Victoria was oblivious to what James was keeping from her, but also it didn't stop James from fulfilling his heart by continuing to see Edward during his work hours, whilst putting on a brave, confident face and being a good husband for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 11**

After James woke up he put on his boxers and went downstairs and cooked a nice breakfast for his wife Victoria, he then plated it up and put it on a lap tray with freshly squeezed orange juice and a cup of herbal tea. He walked up the stairs and into the bedroom and gently woke her up and kissed her on the forehead she stirred and slowly pulled herself up. James then placed the tray of food on her lap and kissed her on the lips and sat with her for a while before cleaning up.

When James went downstairs he cleaned up in the kitchen first and mopped the grease off the floor then he thought to himself 'I haven't been in the garden for a while' so he decided not to go into work today as it was not necessary. So he put on his gardening trousers and t-shirt and he started to mow the lawn, as he pruned the hedges he started to get a little hot and sweaty so he took his shirt off and had a quick rest and a drink of water then he pulled out a few weeds and watered the plants and flowers.

It wasn't till about 12pm that James was finishing up in the garden to have a quick shower downstairs before making lunch for his wife and himself. They both ate in the bedroom which was pasta in pesto sauce with a little of pancetta.  
Afterwards James put the tray of empty plates on the floor and started to kiss Victoria passionately on the neck then on her lips. As James pulled off his boxers the phone rang so he ran down the stairs and answered the phone.

"Hello, James speaking" he said,  
"Hi James, how are you doing? It's Edward" Edward replied,  
"Yes I know, I recognise your voice, now why are you calling me, I told you not to call and that I will call when I can" James whispered down the phone,  
"yes I know you did, but I was just missing you a lot" said Edward passionately guilty,  
"As sweet as that sounds, I really have to go, Victoria is waiting upstairs. Bye." Said James then he hung up and ran back upstairs to Victoria.

"Sorry My Love, that was my work colleague asking me some questions about my designs, so I told him I will talk with him tomorrow afternoon as I'm busy at home" James said with a passionate apology.

"Oh that's ok James, you're here now and with me" said Victoria hormonally softly.

So as James lay next to Victoria on the bed, he stared into her eyes like he's staring into the world and whispered in her ear "I will love you forever, through time and space and everything its place, we shall be forever united. These are my vows to you and no one else".

As those words sunk into Victoria's brain and through her blood stream, her eyes filled with tears that it trickled down her face, so James pulled a tissue out and wiped her tears away and let her relax and fall asleep.

James crept quietly out of the bedroom and went downstairs and went to swim some lengths in the pool for a couple of hours to help him relax and to help focus his mind on other things besides choosing between his loving wife who is carrying his child or his best friend, his one truelove. After swimming 80 lengths he stopped on one side of the pool and climbed out sitting on the edge.

When he looked up he started looking around to see what the time was as soon as he saw it was almost 8 o'clock he stood up and dried himself off and started cooking dinner and trying not to make too much noise to disturb his loving wife.  
Just then Victoria walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the table watching James in his underwear and slippers cooking dinner he was oblivious of her sudden appearance into the room till he smelt a familiar smell, so he turned around to plate his chicken chow mein and said "Hello darling, I was going to take these up to you, so you can relax".  
She then replied "Aw James you are so sweet, I almost forgot why I married you, I married you because you are so lovingly caring to me and others and I didn't want you to do everything for me, you do so much already".

The other night when James and Victoria had that argument and the last thing James said to Victoria had time to think and realised he was right, but she could not stop picturing Edward manipulating James as if it was happening all over again. She did not want James to see her sad so she kept a happy face as did James.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 12**

Victoria could not stop thinking about the image she had of Edward manipulating James that previous night and it had her worried for a little while until James came through the bedroom door with an adorable smile on his face which immediately made her smile and slightly blushing, but it was still enough for James to notice, but he did not say anything he just carried on smiling.

As James placed the tray of food on her lap James said "I have to be at work today, both studio and on site so I will be back a little late and I will bring home dinner just like last time, ok darling".

"Who am I going to come to if I need help or go into early labour?"

"I have that sorted I called Alice and Jasper and they have a whole day free today, they don't mind looking after you" said James.

"Oh right ok, see you later"

"They will be here in a minute so I will see you tonight" James said whilst kissing Victoria.

As James set off for work Alice and Jasper came and he waited till they went in before driving off and thinking that Victoria will be ok as she will be looked after by Alice and Jasper their friends from college. When James arrived at work his mind switched immediately to his designs and he had made a few phone calls for appointments and to keep track of his latest development in the countryside then his heart started beating Edwards name as if it was to remind him to go see him. So he ignored it and carried on working then his work phone rang and he answered "Hello James speaking?"

"Hi there, just wanting to ask you if you are going to come down and see the progress on your development today?" said one of his builder contractors.

"Yes I will be this afternoon, why what has happened?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to confirm, bye now."

"Okay bye"

James then put the phone down and carried on working till lunchtime which was a one o'clock and his heart was beating Edwards name again and it had got to his head, which gave him a migraine that led him to go outside to get some fresh air. That's when he decided he couldn't take it anymore and drove to Edwards's apartment, when he got there the front door was open, so he rushed in and ran to his door which was also wide open and James had gotten a little worried and hastened a little gradually into the room and he saw the whole area was immaculate as he moved his head to the floor he saw red and pink rose petals scattered on the floor and he wasn't sure what to think at that time all he knew is that he needed to fulfil his heart's desire.

"Sorry I'm late work was a little hectic today which is why…I…can…not…stay…for long…today" said James as he was walking through the bedroom door looking at Edward lying sitting on the bed scattered with more rose petals, floors included.

"That's ok James, you are worth waiting for"

James could not resist and started a slow striptease show for him right down to his underwear then James slowly crawled onto Edwards's bed and they caressed each other, licking, kissing and more, which lasted for fours hours.

As Edward slept soundly covering just his mid-area, James carefully slipped out of the bed and dressed as quickly as he could, but before he left he took a minute or two to stare at Edward sleeping, before rushing back to work to collect his paperwork for his onsite work to track the progression. When James arrived the builders were working hard and the house was almost finished the all it needs is the interiors decoration/designs.

"Keep up the good work" said James after speaking to his contractor.

James then sat in his car for a few minutes to sort through things and to check the schedule of works; as it were his plans were progressing well and on time and may actually finish early.  
As he was driving he thought he was driving home to Victoria, but he didn't realise this till he stopped on the street where he was at lunch and he took another minute to think about this, whether it was fate or just addiction.

**Chapter 13**

Whilst James was working, Victoria had been comforted by their two most trusted friends Alice and Jasper, but all Victoria was doing was stressing herself out because she could not stop thinking about the image she had a couple nights ago of James and Edward together and her with baby Riley. This was like a nightmare waiting to happen or it has already happened like its happening all over again she thought to herself.  
Then she was startled when Alice spoke and said "Victoria are you okay, you look exhausted".

"Erm… yeah I am okay, but I guess I am a little tired, maybe I should rest my eyes for a little while".

"Yeah okay that's cool we just be downstairs if you need anything".

So as Alice and Jasper left the bedroom they closed the door and went downstairs and chilled out on the sofa.

Victoria was sound asleep dreaming about her and James in his brand new house abroad in hot and sunny phoenix or Jacksonville with little Riley happy, healthy and running around the house. Then all of a sudden Edward turned up and started to manipulate James so he would start liking him more than her.  
Her dream then went on with James divorcing her and becoming an item with Edward and that they were all living under one roof, with James and Edward in the master bedroom and she was in the fancy guest bedroom.  
That's when she woke up screaming with tears in her eyes then Alice came running through the door shouting "what's wrong, what's happened?"

"O…oh...nothing really just a really bad dream" said Victoria holding her tummy.

"You have tears sweetie" Alice said comfortingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 14**

James was driving back home late that night and he was happy he was even playing happy music I his car with the windows down and he couldn't stop thinking about both Edward and Victoria as he had the two most important people of his life. He just couldn't help having the thought of divorcing his wife at the back of his mind, which concerned him a little and had wiped the happiness off his face.

When he got to his driveway and switched off the engine, he just sat in the car for a while to take a little time and wipe away the tears.

James eventually opened the car door and came out, he then slowly closed it shut so he wouldn't disturb Victoria in case she was asleep. When he got to the porch of the door he turned the key and crept in making sure he wasn't making any noise. As he walked further in Jasper was just coming down the stairs and said "Ah James it is you, it must be the special bond you both share".

"What are you saying Jasper?" James said sounding tired.

"Well upstairs she said 'James is home'" Jasper quoted.

So James quickly put his things away and poured himself a glass of white wine before going off upstairs to his wife and comforting her. As he went to hug her she smelt him hoping to smell his cologne, but she could not smell his, she thought she was going mad when she was thinking that James was sleeping with someone else, so she redirected her thoughts and started to think that he may have another bottle of cologne at work that he had put on.  
This thought put her at ease for the rest of the night, which had made James feel a bit calmer and slightly happier, but that didn't stop Victoria being slightly suspicious of James in the back of her mind.

Alice was just standing at the foot of the bed when she told them "Jasper and I are going to head off home, so take care and see you soon", but James had an idea and told them to stay in the special guest room tonight as a thank you for looking after Victoria for a whole day, they accepted James's offer after much talking about it and James led them to the room and showed them where everything they needed was around the room and the ensuite. Then James left them be as he needed to go back and comfort Victoria for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 15**

Victoria woke up very early in the morning to go to the toilet, as she couldn't go back to sleep she decided to go downstairs to get a drink and read on the sofa till everyone wakes up.

When she heard someone come down the stairs, she blurted out without looking up "I need to talk to you?"

Then a man's voice spoke she was not expecting said "Huh! What do you want to talk about?"

Victoria looked up and saw it was Jasper that came down the stairs, so she said "Oh sorry Jasper thought it was James coming down"

"No worries there. You probably don't want to talk about it till you've spoken to James first, but what is it that you wanted to talk about with James?"

"You're probably right there, but it should help ease the feeling if I shared it with someone"

"Ok I'm all ears"

"Well I feel that James is pulling away from me, it's like I'm not good enough for him all of a sudden"

"That's nonsense you two been together since high school, nothing can tear you guys apart"

"Well that's what I thought, but you remember Edward don't you?

"Vaguely, we never really spoke to each other, but I think he fancied someone back in high school and I don't mean a girl"

"You saw through him?"

"Yeah I kind of did wasn't sure, do you have any ideas who he fancied?"

"Oh yes I know, but I found out the hard way, Edward fancy's my James"

"So have you done anything to win back James before it's too late?"

"Well I have tried, I chucked him out of the house, but I think James has been going to him instead".

"What makes you think that then?"

"Well when he came home last night I smelt someone else's cologne on him and I know he doesn't wear that sort, but it also smells….."

"Familiar" Jasper said finishing the sentence

"Yeah exactly, but I couldn't just jump into conclusion and tell him cause I could be wrong"

"Yeah that's true, would you like someone to spy on him discreetly?"

"No I couldn't do that" there was a long pause before Victoria spoke again.

"On the other hand I am getting a little desperate, so would you do it for me…Please?"

"Ok I will try my best, but I can't promise you anything"

So from then on Jasper was helping Victoria to uncover the truth by discreetly spying on James to see what he gets up to at work, onsite and even whilst he is on lunch, by doing so this would take one of things of her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 16**

When everyone had woken up Victoria and Jasper was still chatting away and catching on the good old times and James had offered to make some breakfast and brew some coffee and tea, as he has already checked on the progress of work so he is taking some time off work to be with Victoria, till he is being called in.

Victoria learns to play James's games and puts on a happy face whilst trying to workout his day to day activities at work are. Her trust for James is slowly deteriorating and is having second thoughts to whether their marriage could be saved or not she thought to herself.

During the day James and Victoria spend a whole day out together just walking locally for a few hours before going back home for some lunch, because Victoria was rather fond of his cooking then eating out, that was one of the main reasons that had drawn her attention. She thought of James as a proper multi-tasking handy man to have around, someone who could be anywhere whenever you needed him, a good listener.

With these thoughts in Victoria's head it was like she couldn't let go him like she's falling for him all over again.

'James has all the qualities I love in a man, but can I bring myself to trust him again like I had all these years' she thought.

But then she thought again 'Is it really James's fault our marriage is hanging by a thread, could it be Edward's fault for confessing his feelings for him then kissing my James straight after'.

Victoria was upsetting herself for thinking about it and as James walked in to the lounge area with a pot of coffee and a pot of tea she quickly wiped her tears away.

"Honey what's the matter, why are you crying?"

'YOU ARE THE MATTER" she thought, but instead she said "Oh these are just hormonal tears due to pregnancy".

"Oh right yeah I heard about those" said James remembering what he read at work one day.

"Y…you…you read about pregnancy, b… but why?" stuttered Victoria.

"I did it for you, in a way of making our marriage work and supporting you right through to the birth of baby Riley"

After hearing James's speech it made it so much harder for Victoria to let go and she understood why James was doing so much for her, but she was also finding it hard to find that trust after what happened last time with Edward.

"James, If it wasn't for you sleeping with Edward I would be over the moon by that little speech you just made, but I can't trust you enough to be at my side during the birth of Riley. You going to have to tell the truth of where you've been and what you've been upto during your lunch hour".

James tried to hide his guilt and tried to tell her as much truth as possible to avoid this situation from happening again, so he keeps calm and stays strong and eases out his words in a soft tone of voice.

"Victoria…Darling, I always tell you everything that I do, I go into my studio, I also tell you when I will be on site or not and I usually eat lunch in a café either on me own or with a colleague or client".

"Oh yeah, and who are these colleagues and clients of yours?"

"My work buddies and clients who are helping me selling my new development and potential buyers and if I'm lucky it could turn into a hotel and I will get about forty percent of the shares if it does".

Victoria felt embarrassed after that but she was still slightly suspicious of James and still went ahead with her plan so she discreetly nodded to Jasper as a signal for him to start in the morning. So that night as James went off to the bedroom to get an early night, Victoria and Jasper did the same but as the two reached the top Jasper went in the opposite direction towards the guest room where Alice was waiting for him whilst Victoria went into her bedroom with James sleeping soundly. She crept in trying not to make a sound as she knew James would get cranky if he didn't get enough sleep. 

**Chapter 17**

Meanwhile as Jasper walked into the guest room he saw that Alice was standing up putting on her gown and he asked her "Where are you off to Alice?"

"I was just going to look for you" replied Alice flirtatiously

"I missed you too, but Victoria needed a friend to talk to and she asked me to do her a favour as a friend"

"OK Jasper, you are scaring me"

"Oh it's nothing like that Alice she asked me to spy on James"

"Spy on James" she repeated "why would she ask you to do that?"

"Well it's because she thinks he is having an affair" he answered "But that's not the end of it, apparently James had done it once before"

"Really!" Alice gasped "did Victoria say who this person was or is?"

"Well yeah, it's Edward"

"The same Edward Cullen from our high school?"

"Yep, that would be the one"

Suddenly they both went quiet when they heard a noise from outside their bedroom door.

"That would be my queue" Jasper whispered

Jasper then pressed his ear against the door to listen for James's footsteps going down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 18**

It has just gone five in the morning, James had woken up early for work and he was slowly moving around the bedroom getting ready trying not to make a sound when suddenly a voice broke out "what are you doing up at this hour James?"

"Oh sorry, did mean to wake you, I am off to work I told you this last night, why do you think I went to sleep earlier than usual, I have some paperwork to do before the next viewing of potential clients"

"Oh right ok then, I guess I was a little tired and it didn't quite register properly"

"That's ok, I was going to leave you a note anyway, goodnight my love" James said as he was leaving the bedroom, just as he passed Alice and Jasper's room and he heard voices and only made out one word which was 'James', he stood still for a moment before going down the stairs to check his presentation slides on his laptop with a cup of coffee.  
After a long while James looked at the time and quickly saved his work and switched his laptop off whilst grabbing his coat and keys and raced off to work unaware that someone was following him. It wasn't till after he arrived at work when he noticed a car that looked familiar, but he didn't stop long enough to get a good look as he was running a tight schedule.

Once James had come out of his conference he had to rush out again to his first client on the day to talk business and numbers to see what would become of his development, as it were he sat down in a café with his client and talked with Jasper across the room discreetly watching over his newspaper with a coffee. Just as James looked in his direction he caught a glimpse and saw something he thought he'd recognised, but quickly snapped out of it and faced his client.

When the client left James had a few moments before his next one meeting so he just relaxed then he walked towards Jasper and suddenly turned to head to the toilets and Jasper was relieved, so he thought to himself he would go before James returns.

Jasper then waited in his car concealing himself from view as James walked out as if looking for his car then he stared directly at Jaspers car and immediately James was suspicious, so James decided to take a detour and about halfway through the journey he stopped to one side and got out of his car and walked towards Jasper's car.  
When James reached his car he knocked on the window several times and tried to open the door resisting not breaking the window. James kept his cool and eventually the door opened and Jasper stepped out, but James wasn't looking too happy or surprised.

"Why are you following me Jasper, what's your game?" Asked James

"Er…Your…wife Victoria asked me to spy on you cause she th..." "Thinks I'm cheating on her with Edward again" James finished off.

"Yes, exactly what I was going to say, but how..." "How did I know?" James finished Jasper's question and continued "you should learn to talk more quietly next time".

"Now you are going to go back to my house and wait for me to finish work and we will talk about this further tonight cause I need to meet my next two clients quickly before my last meeting" said James.

"Ok, But what...Am I going to say to Victoria" said Jasper as James drove off.

Just as Jasper set off to do what James said to do, he decided to follow James, but wait for him at his work place.

James then drove to his next client's place, but ended up stopping at Edward's street he just sat in his car half an hour to an hour just thinking, then he just casually, but slowly walked inside and just as James was about to knock on his door it opened. There stood Edward in just his tight boxers as if knowing James would be coming.

"Come on in James, I have been waiting for you and I've missed you" said Edward flirtily

"I almost didn't come today as Jasper was spying on me for Victoria, she's on to me and so this has to stop"

"Well it doesn't have to stop you can just tell her the truth and be over it and no more secrets"

"But...But...she will be furious and devastated"

"Yes most likely" said Edward whilst comforting James giving him a gentle hug then walked to the sofa and laid down next to each other.

As the time passed James and Edward were still laid on the sofa in their boxers when suddenly James's phone rang, "Oh shit" James said as frantically searched for his trousers to get his phone "I'm supposed to see my other client now, sorry Edward I have to go" then he answered his phone "hello, yeah sorry just on my way now, will get there in about 15 minutes Sir" then hang up and quickly getting dressed and leaving Edwards apartment with his shirt unbuttoned and giving Edward a goodbye kiss.

James then speeded off to his other client at work feeling happy on the inside, but also thinking about what Edward had said earlier about coming clean to Victoria and get it out in the open. James then almost missed the turning and quickly parked his car and ran inside.  
After half an hour with the second client he rushed upstairs to the conference room to discuss matters of his next development and where it's going to be.

**Chapter 19**

After an hour, which seemed longer as the sky was already dark, James had planned to go on site and sort out some furnishings and types of furniture to go in, but he wasn't feeling upto it that night so he gave it a miss as he was stressed and tired and needed a cool glass of white wine to chill out.

Just as James was about to leave Jasper went racing off back to the house hoping he wouldn't get caught, but fortunately for him all James saw was a car speeding down the road and he thought he recognised the driver then shook his head and said "fucking kids" as he closed the door and drove off home, but he was feeling rather sleepy and felt he was about to drop off so he stopped by a near B&B for the night to rest his eyes. As he entered the room he dropped his things on the floor and closed the door behind him and hung his jacket then walked to the bathroom took off his shirt and splashed water on his face and wiping his body. He then unbuttoned his jeans, took them off along with his boxers and slumped into the covers and almost immediately fell straight to sleep.

As morning rose shining brighter than before, James woke up a little sweaty as if he just had a bad dream, he sat up for a moment and cleared his vision, laid a towel on the floor and did a fifty sit-ups and twenty-five press-ups then headed for a nice long hot and steamy shower. Came out dripping wet and he very slowly dried himself then he moisturised his whole body, arms and legs and he pulled on his jeans, Just as he slipped his shirt on his phone rang, but he did not answer it he just carried on buttoning his shirt and packing his boxers in his bag whilst getting ready to go home.

James was happy that he was heading off home when his phone rang again, but it wasn't Victoria it was a number he didn't recognise, so he answered it on his Bluetooth headset. He seemed more relieved that it was another client of his, calling to meet on site to see the building development. So James met up with him on site.

After two hours he went home and quietly opened the door trying not to wake anyone.

**Chapter 20**

Earlier that day Victoria was being comforted by Alice and Jasper on the sofa as she was worried and scared that something may have happened to James, but she was more angry then anything else at James.  
When the clock struck twelfth in the afternoon she decided to call him to see where he was, but it just kept ringing and ringing going straight to voicemail, she then tried again after five to ten minutes but the line was busy, she was determined to speak to James and did not give up. So she then tried again after an hour and it started ringing again but suddenly went dead this annoyed and infuriated her quite a lot, but she kept on trying again and again till Alice said "if he hasn't answered you by now it's likely that he won't for the rest of the day, you have to start thinking about your baby as well now Victoria".

"I know but I love James so much it's just he makes it hard for me, he makes me so angry I lash out sometimes, although I don't mean to and I know how sensitive he gets when I start shouting" sobbed Victoria.

Eventually day became night and it was a little colder that night so Alice, Jasper sat on the sofa next to Victoria with the fire blazing in the fireplace whilst waiting for James to come home from work.

Victoria woke at the sound of the door opening and said "James?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 21**

Just as James walked through the door and into the lounge he saw Victoria sitting on the sofa with Alice and Jasper and they were looking at him in disgust as if he has done something terrible.

James then said "Alice, Jasper would you mind leaving the room please I have something to say to Victoria alone".

As they did as they were told they whispered to Victoria "We are here to support you".

"Victoria Darling, I have something to say to you which I have been meaning to say for a long time".

"Don't 'Darling' ME, James" Said Victoria angrily and scared.

"I don't think you are going to like what you are about to hear from me, so here it goes. I am having an affair and I am sorry it was never meant to come to this it just happened" said James.

"So are you going to tell me who it is then?"

"There's only been one person and I think you know who".

"So all this time when you said you were going into work or 'on site' you've been seeing this person" said Victoria loudly "and I know this person you say" almost shouting.

"Oh no…I have been working too, you can ask my colleagues if you don't believe me" James replied "I've just been seeing him as well during my lunch break" James added quickly.

"You've been having an affair with a 'HIM!'" roaring the last word then there was a few moments silence then "Oh my god!"

"What now! Victoria"

"It's him isn't it? That Edward! I am gonna…"

"NO! You are not going to do anything to him and he's not going to do anything to you either cause I love the both of you" James interrupted "And Yes! It is Edward, I tried to remove my feelings for him but I couldn't the feeling is too strong".

"You could have tried harder or just come to me and we could have worked things out, after all that's what we were planning on doing all along for the baby" said Victoria sounding upset but still looking angry.

"Well I tried to but all I kept thinking about was how you reacted with Edward last time"

"Then tell me why go through with it?" asked Victoria "do you love him more than me, James?" she asked before James could answer.

"Well love has so many meanings and I love you both as equal, but if I had to choose right now I would s…" Victoria cut him off before he could finish.

"James, stop giving me a lecture on love, just answer my question"

"FINE!" James shouted "If you want to know the whole truth, it's because my heart was only half-full and Edward was the only way to fulfil my heart's desire right to the MAX"

"So I was right then you do love him more than me"

"Well…right now…yes I do" James answered in his normal tone of voice "But you wanted to know the truth and it turns out I was right that you can't handle the truth"

Victoria gasped and covered her mouth with both hands in shock to find out the truth then snapped at James "How? …How could you do this to me, how could you do this to your baby…James?"  
Victoria then continued "we were meant to make things better not worse and now it's just I love you and I always will, but you are making it really hard and it just breaks my heart that I have to share you with another person, not with any person with a friend who loves you too and to find out you need two people in your life to make you happy just sickens me".

Meanwhile upstairs in the guestroom were their two friends sitting there quietly talking amongst themselves not disturbing James and Victoria who were still downstairs and James had just come out from the kitchen with a glass of Red wine and a glass of juice and handed it to Victoria and said turned around saying "It's getting late now I've had a long day and I'm tired so I'm hitting the hay, we continue this tomorrow".

"You come back down here James WE are not done yet I'm…..ARGHHHH!" Victoria screamed in pain.

Then James turned around and saw her kneeling on the floor whilst clutching on to her tummy and crying out in pain, at the same time Alice came rushing down as well and told James to get her bags and start the car.

"She's about 5cm dilated and needs to go to hospital" Alice shouted at James.

After about an hour they arrived at the maternity ward and were placed in a private room as Victoria wanted, which James had remembered and Victoria was about 8cm dilated.

**Chapter 22**

"Right how are we all doing here?" Said the nurse as she walked into the room. "You are making good progress and dilated 9cm."

"Arghhhh!" screamed Victoria after every 2 minutes.

"Well your contractions are really close together, not long to go now so I will just get the equipment ready" said the nurse.

"Do you need anything else Victoria" Asked James

"NO…ARGHHH!" Victoria screamed even louder "I ...*Breathe*… just …*breathe*… want …*breathe*… your …*breathe*… support" slowly trying to relax.

"Oh don't relax yet your baby is ready to come out and I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can, ok?" the midwife said.

So as James held Victoria's hand as she pushed, the baby was eased out and then there was a new life in the room.

As Victoria relaxed she closed her eyes and fell asleep, whilst James watched over their baby gently stroking his tiny hand. Then Edward showed up smiling but it quickly turned upside down when he saw James through the window with the newborn baby naturally bonding as father and son.

James lifted his head up and caught a glimpse of Edward walking away, he smiled then his eyes went to Victoria to see how she was then back to his baby.

"Hey Gorgeous, why don't you come here and bring the baby with you"

"Victoria you startled me" as he turned around.

"So I noticed, but I also noticed you can't take your eyes off of him"

"Can you blame me he's just so adorable" James replied as he carried him to Victoria to hold.

"He still needs a name Victoria, so how about Ryan?"

"I don't think so, but I do like the idea of the name starting with an 'R'"

"Ok. How about Ray?"

"No, sounds a bit old"

"Ok I am running out of good 'R-names' now"

"I know sorry" said Victoria "How about Ross or Russell?"

"Erm…No! Cause I have the perfect name"

"So are you going to tell me?"

"It's Riley"

"Wow I love it, it is perfect" said Victoria happily "But this doesn't mean that you are off the hook, cause you are far from it"

"I wasn't expecting you to forget right-away, I wouldn't be surprised if you never forgive me" said James "But the question remains, where does this leave us?"

As they talked about their situation and what to do, Alice and Jasper walked-in smiling at Victoria but snarling at James, when Victoria harshly asked James "Is there anything left worth salvaging to save our marriage James, because frankly I do not think there is unless you can proof to me that we can somehow make it work".

"Hmm this should be interesting?" Alice whispered to Jasper still standing at the door.

"I know that there's still a little part of you inside that loves me the way you use to and we could just start on that, but if you never want to see me again I understand" said a heartfelt James.

Victoria then had watery eyes and almost in tears then quickly snapped out of it and said "That's an intriguing idea, but I will not do that to our child. I know that he will need his Father someday, after all everything happens for a reason".

"So what are you trying to say Victoria" asked James

"What she's trying to say is that she wants to divorce you but does not want Riley to grow up without a Father" Alice interrupted to Victoria's disapproval.

"Alice I was going to wait till we got home first to break the news" Victoria said loudly. "I did not want to do it like this, James now you know we can start moving forward"

After having been in hospital for a few days the Doctor discharged Victoria and told them that she could go home with baby Riley as she was ok and that Riley is healthy and strong, so James packed Victoria's bag despite what lies ahead when they return home.

It was a quiet drive home even the radio was switched off, James was distraught, but he also knew that it was partially his fault as he had cheated on her with another guy which brought back a certain memory he thought he had long forgotten.

As James drove up to the driveway he opened the door for Victoria as she was holding Riley, they entered their home and were congratulated by Alice and Jasper. Jasper took the bags from James and Alice took them upstairs to show them the new nursery.

"Why are you taking us to the guest room?" asked James

"Ah! But it isn't the guest room anymore it is you're… (Alice opens the door)…Nursery and we have bought everything to start you off"

"Oh my god…Wow…it's amazing, but why are you doing so much for us?" Asked Victoria

"Well it's just my way of apologising to you for telling James about you know before you"

"And we love it especially the colour scheme 'pale lilac' is it, perfect for both genders" said James

"Yeah, exactly what we were thinking" said Jasper

After setting Riley down in his new cot he fell asleep right away and Alice and Jasper quietly left the house leaving Victoria and James in their bedroom to talk privately about divorce papers and the future for Riley.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 23**

The next day it wasn't till about afternoon when Victoria woke up and found that there was an empty space next to her then there was knocking on the front door so James came out of the nursery having just fed and burped Riley, casually walked down the stairs whilst Victoria went to see Riley, James unchained the door and he was surprised to see Edward standing there as he opened the door and invited him in and sat in the kitchen and talked for a while till Victoria came down with the baby and she snarled at Edward at first sight when she entered the kitchen and walked towards James to kiss him and to pass Riley so she could make some brunch.

Weeks passed and still Victoria had not produced the divorce papers like she had promised so James decided to bite the bullet and after work was finished he went to collect the papers himself. He arrived home and watched Victoria playing with Riley in the living instead of disturbing her he decided to wait till later before he told her.

Once Riley was settled Victoria came down and sat beside James and tried to cuddle up with him but he just sighed "Victoria we need to talk" she looked expectantly at James as he went to his bag and got out the divorce papers. "We shouldn't plug this out more than it is I will move out and give over the house to you and Riley I have a country house that I have been building its almost done and its half an hour away so I can still see riley on the weekend".

Victoria smiled sadly and nodded somehow she managed to convince herself that she could win him back "will Edward be moving in with you" James sighed again "I don't know yet ok I haven't talked to him" in a huff Victoria signed the papers and watched with tear filled eyes as James packed his things said goodbye to riley and left.

Later on in the week Edward went to James's new home to see how he was doing he stayed through out the day but eventually Edward said he had to leave James became very sad "no Edward stay please" Edward looked shocked "I don't think your ready for that James" James came up to him and kissed him thoroughly "yes I am I love you and want you to live with me here" Edward smile grew wider "are you sure" he asked with a hope filled voice in answer James grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to the bedroom with a smiled "oh yes" he said as he shut the door.

Victoria learned of their relationship a week later and became so furious she left riley with them and went on a full night drinking bender which she later regretted as the next morning she woke up and found a strange naked man in her bed she promptly kicked him out and decided to get over James and focus for the time being on riley.


End file.
